Insomnio
by Mei Lann
Summary: Después de robar unos valiosos documentos, estaba el capitán pirata Arthur Kirkland en su camarote cuando llegó un español... AVISO: contenido lemon y explícito y mal summary, como siempre XD


Rebuscando en el baúl de los recuerdos de los fanfics hetalianos sin acabar, encontré este one-shot listo para publicar lleno de polvo (?), así que le he dado unos retoques, y ala, aquí está :33

**AVISO**: como dije en el summary, hay contenido **yaoi lemon y muy explícito**, así que si no te gusta la pareja **Inglaterra x España**, ni el hard yaoi, antes de seguir leyendo ya puedes darle a esa crucecita que hay en la esquina de la ventana del navegador ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnio<strong>

Era bien entrada la noche. En el puerto no se veía ni un alma, los enormes barcos se asemejaban a enormes guardias de madera que gruñían al mecerse con cada pequeña ola.

En el camarote principal del más grande e imponente navío amarrado en el puerto, estaba el más joven, famoso y sanguinario pirata del siglo XVI acomodado en una silla dorada de respaldo y asiento forrados de terciopelo rojo. Vestía una camisa blanca de volantes, una chaquetilla verde con bordados en oro, un sencillo pantalón oscuro y botines. El rubio inglés de gruesas cejas y ojos verdes, uno de ellos tapado con un parche negro, quien por entonces se hacía llamar Gran Bretaña, examinaba unos documentos que había robado pocas horas atrás.

Un repiqueteo en la puerta del camarote le puso en alerta. Guardó enseguida su botín en un cajón del mueble cercano, se llevó a mano a la cintura en busca de su arma, una de esas pistolas grandes y pesadas que se empleaban en aquella época, y se acercó despacio a la salida. Posó la mano en el pomo y, abriendo de golpe, apuntó con el pistolón al visitante, quien enseguida levantó los brazos.

- ¿Así es como los ingleses reciben a sus amigos, _amigo_? – saludó con una sonrisa el alto muchacho de tez bronceada que había al otro lado de la puerta. Una suave brisa marina agitó su pelo castaño, corto y revoltoso. También vestía una camisa blanca pero la llevaba desabrochada, dejando al descubierto un pecho robusto con un poco de pelo y una cadena dorada con un crucifijo colgado al cuello. Una ancha faja de tela roja le sujetaba los pantalones que le llegaban casi por las rodillas. Iba descalzo, y parecía no importarle.

– En cualquier esquina puede aparecer un bastardo español listo para rajarte el pescuezo – dijo el británico con voz seca sin dejar de apuntarle.

– Tranquilo, esta noche vengo desarmado y en son de paz – añadió el moreno, agitando una mano en la que sostenía dos botellas de ron.

Entonces el inglés enfundó la pistola y esbozó media sonrisa.

– Si es así, bienvenido seas a mi barco, España –- dijo, señalando con una mano hacia dentro del camarote.

– ¿Y la tripulación? – se interesó el español una vez sentados ambos en un lujoso diván, descorchando una de las botellas y ofreciéndosela al inglés.

– He dado la noche libre a esos inútiles, deben estar emborrachándose en algún bar – explicó el británico, echando un trago – ¡Qué bueno está este ron! – se asombró.

– Se lo pispé a Francia sin que se enterara – explicó España, bebiendo de la otra botella. Inglaterra rió.

– Ese imbécil creído se lo tiene bien merecido. Debería prestar más atención a su mercancía y menos a los burdeles. Y lo mismo te digo a ti – añadió riendo, señalando a su invitado.

– Sí, bueno… - España se recostó en el asiento y estiró los brazos – Tiempo hace ya que no visito ninguno, me he cansado de las mujeres.

Al escuchar al español, el inglés casi se atragantó y a punto estuvo de escupirle encima el ron. Antonio enseguida se incorporó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

– ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó.

– ¿Que si estoy bien? ¿¡Qué si estoy bien! – dijo entre toses el británico – Me dices que tú, el segundo ser más pervertido que conozco, el que aprovecha la más mínima oportunidad para irse de mujeres, el que no tiene reparos en enseñar partes del cuerpo femenino o masculino sin tapujos, se ha cansado de los burdeles, ¿¡y pretendes que esté bien!

– Tampoco es para tanto – se defendió el español – Simplemente, la voluptuosidad de las mujeres ya no me parece tan apetecible. Y esos chicos jóvenes son demasiado sumisos y afeminados…

– ¿Has… estado con hombres…? – el inglés se apartó, haciendo una mueca de asco.

– Claro,y más de una vez – contestó España, sentándose de nuevo y llevándose la botella de ron a los labios – Francia también, bastante más a menudo. A veces hemos ido juntos a una de esas casas de… – explicaba con naturalidad como si estuviese hablando del clima.

– No hace falta que entres en detalles, gracias – interrumpió el inglés.

– Oye, Gran Bretaña – dijo España – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el británico arqueó una ceja, y el español continuó – ¿Eres virgen?

– ¿E-eh? – la pregunta pilló de improviso a Gran Bretaña, quien enseguida se apresuró a contestar – ¡P-p-pues claro q-que no, estúpido bastardo español! – tartamudeó mirando hacia otro lado, mientras su rostro se iba tornando de un intenso color rojizo.

Al ver la reacción del inglés, el rostro de España se tornó serio y apartó el ron.

– Entiendo que los ingleses, al contrario que los españoles, sean más reacios a hablar libremente de ciertos temas, sobretodo si se trata de asuntos sexuales – el español hablaba con cierto tono de desasosiego, lo que hizo que el inglés se volviera hacia él – No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, de verdad. Pero… – hizo una pausa, entrelazó las manos y bajó la mirada – Pero créeme cuando te digo que no sé con quien hablar de esto, con Francia no puedo, y no conozco a nadie más…

– ¿Qué sucede? – se interesó el británico.

– Llevo varias noches sin pegar ojo – explicó España, cabizbajo – Y ni siquiera con una buena borrachera logro dormir una o dos horas seguidas.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con… con…?

– ¿Con el sexo? – Gran Bretaña asintió, aún colorado – Pues básicamente, ése es el centro de la cuestión.

– No… entiendo…

– Es muy sencillo – explicó el español – Por ejemplo, si de repente dejásemos de beber ron diariamente, el cuerpo y la mente lo notarían, lo echaríamos en falta, y eso se reflejaría tanto en nuestro cuerpo como en nuestra mente, provocándonos mal humor, ansiedad, insomnio…

– ¿Lo que quieres decir es que no duermes por falta de…? – Inglaterra hizo unos gestos muy extraños con las manos, aunque España entendió lo que quería decir.

– Eso creo.

– Pero no entiendo que problema hay. Ve a un burdel y listo.

– ¡Ahí está el problema! – exclamó el otro – Ya no me excito con tanta facilidad – al decir esto último miró fijamente al inglés.

– ¿P-por qué me miras así…? – preguntó Gran Bretaña al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

– Necesito… experimentar nuevas sensaciones – dijo, bajando la voz y acercándose al británico. Éste retrocedió, y el español avanzó aún más. El inglés intentó levantarse, pero España se le abalanzó y lo tumbó. Gran Bretaña intentó hacerse con su pistola, pero el español rápidamente le apresó ambas manos, sujetándolas por encima de la cabeza del inglés.

– ¿¡Qué pretendes, maldito hijo d….! – gritó Inglaterra pero España le silenció con un forzado y ardiente beso que duró lo suficiente para que, cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos respiraran aceleradamente.

Entonces el español, sin incorporarse aún, liberó las manos del inglés. Pero Gran Bretaña se había quedado inmóvil. Una parte de él quería estamparle sus nudillos en la cara, otra le decía que no era eso lo que en realidad deseaba, le suplicaba que volviese a someterle de esa manera, que acabase lo que había empezado.

Alzó una mano, España cerró los ojos, esperando recibir una fuerte bofetada que nunca llegaría, ya que el inglés lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, devolviéndole el beso. El español se sorprendió pero no quiso desaprovechar ni un instante. Apoyándose con un brazo en el respaldo del diván para no descargar todo su peso sobre el otro, le besó con esa pasión que caracterizaba a los hombres de su país, mientras que con la otra mano fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del inglés. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos el torso de éste, era tan tentador… Dejó libres los labios del británico, el cual le dirigió una mirada de desdén; ignorándole, descendió por su cuello, despacio, rozando suavemente con los labios la piel aterciopelada del inglés, hasta su pecho. Allí se entretuvo, lo llenó de besos, unos suaves y sensuales, otros más agresivos, incluso se atrevió a morder levemente uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones, lo cual arrancó un gemido de placer al inglés. España sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿De qué… ríes… imbécil…?

España se incorporó y examinó al inglés. Gran Bretaña le miraba con los ojos llenos de rabia pero brillando intensamente; estaba sudoroso, despeinado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y además increíblemente excitado, comprobó el español al sentir un prominente bulto que no era el suyo entre sus piernas.

Arqueando la espalda, dejando espacio para que ahora fueran las manos del inglés las que recorrieran su pecho, su rostro se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la oreja izquierda del británico, suficientes para que escuchase su respiración entrecortada cada vez que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse rítmicamente. Notaba como la piel del otro se erizaba y podía ver de reojo como éste se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, intentando reprimir más de un gemido. Decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, escabulló una mano entre los dos cuerpos hasta llegar a la entrepierna del británico. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arañó el robusto torso del español al notar como España le masajeaba de forma experta una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. El inglés nunca había experimentado tal placer, a decir verdad hasta entonces nunca se había interesado en su aparato sexual, antaño le había parecido más excitante aprender conjuros de magia negra que experimentar sensaciones nuevas con su cuerpo.

– I… dio… ta… – farfulló entre jadeos.

– ¿Hmm….? – el español jugueteaba también con el lóbulo de su oreja. Gran Bretaña volvió su rostro hacia él.

– El… pantalón… molesta… cabrón…

España se deslizó ágil y lamió el otro lado del cuello del inglés, pero detuvo el movimiento de su mano. Inglaterra no tardó en librarse, primero de la pistola que aún llevaba en el cinto, luego de la incómoda prenda y de los calzones que llevaba debajo. España hizo lo mismo, se deshizo de la faja y de los pantalones.

– ¿N-n-no llevas ropa interior…? – el inglés más que sorprendido por la falta de decencia del español, lo estaba por el tamaño del aparato de éste.

España alargó el brazo hacia la mesa donde descansaba el ron, y se lo ofreció al inglés.

Gran Bretaña no podía decir que no a la bebida, así que vació la botella sin vacilar. Repasó con la lengua unas gotas que le caían por la comisura de los labios y miró al español, desafiante. Éste no pudo resistirse más, se echó encima de Inglaterra, volvió a agarrar sus muñecas y le penetró de forma brusca. Gran Bretaña gimió fuertemente de dolor.

– Lo siento – se disculpó.

– ¡Más lo siento yo, capullo! – gritó éste, enfurecido.

– ¿Quieres que lo dejem…?

– ¡No! – gritó de nuevo el inglés, posando sus manos sobre el trasero de España y empujándole hacia sí.

– Iré despacio entonces… – sugirió el español.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó de nuevo el inglés, mirando hacia otro lado.

– Oh… Así que eres de esos que les gusta sufrir, ¿eh…? – sonrió España, acercándose al rostro del británico, que evitaba mirarle directamente.

– ¡Tú haz lo que te digo o te maldigo!

España decidió no hacer rabiar más al inglés y se acomodó de nuevo encima de él. Inglaterra respiró profundamente, introdujo sus manos por la camisa del español y las posó en su espalda.

El español retiró lentamente su miembro, el inglés abrió la boca para quejarse, pero el otro le agarró con fuerza de la cintura y volvió a embestirle fuertemente. Inglaterra clavó las uñas en la espalda del moreno y soltó otro gemido, pero esta vez creyó sentir algo de placer. La siguiente embestida le pareció menos dolorosa que la anterior, y con las siguientes disfrutaba cada vez más y sentía que el dolor remitía. El ritmo del español aumentaba cada vez más, igual que la intensidad de los gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar cuando sus bocas se separaban. Y cuando España izó las piernas del otro para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y, sin dejar de penetrarle, frotó con ambas manos el miembro del inglés, Gran Bretaña pensó que moriría allí mismo. Pero a pesar de que el británico había llegado al clímax, el español no se detuvo, aún continuó un buen rato hasta que eyaculó dentro del otro.

– Antes… te he mentido… – confesó Gran Bretaña – Sí que… había… estado antes con alguien.

– Lo se – el inglés lo miró, enojado – No sabes mentir – le dijo con una sonrisa, apartándole el flequillo y besándole en la frente.

– ¡No me trates como a una mujer! ¿¡Quieres que te maldig…! – se detuvo al ver que el español se había quedado dormido profundamente – Maldito bastardo… – le insultó, acurrucándose a su lado.

Cuando Gran Bretaña despertó el día siguiente a media mañana, vio que España se había marchado. Abrió la boca para insultarle, pero se dio cuenta que tenía una manta echada por encima, y sus ropas estaban bien dobladas encima de la mesa.

– Quizás no debería juzgarle como cualquier otro esp… – comenzó a decir, con una leve sonrisilla que enseguida se evaporó al comprobar que el cajón donde había guardado los documentos que examinó la noche anterior no estaba tal y como lo dejó. Estaba vacío. Apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza el diván – ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, MALDITO BASTARDO!


End file.
